dominickosaurusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These rules apply to everyone, so they must be followed at all times. ''Failure to follow these rules will result in various consequences.'' General Wiki rules *Do not spam anything. *Vandalism is not tolerated. This includes adding gibberish, nonsense and blanking pages or sections. Vandals' edit(s) will be swiftly undone and will be blocked. *If you need help with anything or if someone's vandalizing the wiki, please report it to Robin. He'll try his best to fix it when he can. *Please do not add info to the wiki if it has not been confirmed. Exceptions are info that could be true, with provided evidence, but it must be worded as a speculation, rather than as a cold hard fact. The first offense will lead to a warning, if this continues, you will be banned from the wiki. *Swearing in general is allowed. However, swears directed at others, such as "Fuck you, bitch", are clearly meant to insult, and therefore are not allowed in that case. Saying the same swear multiple times in one sitting can also be a form of spamming, which is also not allowed. Read the spamming policy to fully understand what spamming is. This all applies to the chat as well. **Playful insults are allowed, as long as the user it is directed at knows it's a joke. **Please do not use slurs such as: n*****, f*****, t*****, ect. in any context. *All users are expected to be respectful of one another. This means that in chat, on articles, in edit summaries, in forums, in comments, and on talk pages, you, the user, are expected to treat every user with respect, regardless of your personal feeling towards them. Hate speech (one that attacks a person and/or group based on their race, religious beliefs, sex, a disability they may have or one's sexual orientation) is also not tolerated, and if one persists such behavior after warnings, will result in a block from the wiki and/or ban from the chatroom. *Comments, forum posts, and talk posts are expected to be appropriate. No inflammatory, irrelevant, or insulting posts are allowed. *Insulting or harassing other users is never permitted. This includes general statements about groups of people. Insulting or harassing others will lead to swift and severe blocks. This includes the chat. If You Are Blocked or Banned *If you have been banned or blocked here, you may appeal it using your own or an admin's message wall. If you are unable to do so, you may contact any admin using their wall on Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked or banned here, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki to complain. This will result in an extension of the block or ban here, and likely a block on the wiki in question. *If you are blocked on another wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow an admin here to complain. Your Message Wall *Do not remove, or otherwise try to obscure, any thing that others post on your message wall. Exceptions to this are vandalism or any message that violates the policies. In this case, you may either remove the message yourself or ask an admin to remove it for you. Arguing With An Admin *If you try to insult, or otherwise argue with a sysop, you will be banned from the wiki, or if you are already banned, your ban will be extended. Please try to handle things in a civil, and mature manner, regardless if the argument is with a sysop, or a user in order to get positive results in what you're trying to accomplish. Arguing With A User *If an argument occurs, and an admin has to get involved, the assigned admin(s) will not show favoritism, or otherwise "choose sides", without hearing both complete sides of the story. If it turns out that one user is more in the right than the other(s), the other user(s) will suffer consequences as severe as the offense was, no more or no less. If both, or all of the users participating in the argument are equally in the wrong, both/all of the users will be punished, most likely with a ban/block. Chat rules Harrassment *Do not force users to do anything, such as clicking on a certain link if they don't want to. It is considered harrassment/peer pressure, and it will not be tolerated. *Do not insult a user personally, or try to blackmail them into (doing) something. Inappropriate Links *Do not link anything that includes any of the following: **Insults/slander **No nudity, inappropriate body parts or porn **Exceptions are dirty jokes. Fetish art is also not allowed. *Anything that is reasonably inappropriate, as determined by chat moderators. Spamming *Spamming is not permitted in chat. "Spamming" is a subjective term and what constitutes spam will be decided on a case-by-case basis at moderator discretion. Spam includes things like posting song lyrics line by line, ASCII art, abusing emoticons, and repeating the same string repeatedly. *Claiming your actions are not "spam" is not a defense against spamming, and will likely get you banned, or your ban extended. Advertising *Do not use the chat to solicit edits or visits to other sites. This includes another Wikia you may be involved with, or an outside chat or site. This does not mean you can never link to these kinds of sites, only that it is inappropriate to repeatedly advertise other sites, or to repeatedly request that people come to "your" wiki, chat, or website. This policy also applies to blog posts. *If you join our chat just for this purpose, you will be kicked and/or blocked. Trolling *If you "troll" (someone who says things for attention/negative reactions), you will be warned. If done after being warned, you will be banned from the chat for a week. If continued, it will lead to a permanent ban. Mini-modding *Please do not mini-mod, meaning acting like an administrator/moderator when you are not one. Examples of mini-modding would be: "Please don't spam, Don't talk about another project besides R.D.'s, etc.." Please, leave it to the administrators/moderators. It is their job to protect the chat, after all. However, if all the administrators and moderators are away or if they appear to not be watching chat, it is perfectly fine to alert them when a rule breaker is on. If done however for the first time, you will receive a 3 day ban. If continued enough, you will be banned forever. Kicking *Being "kicked" from chat means you are removed from chat, and may come back immediately. *The chatroom uses kicks as a form of warning. *If you are kicked from the chatroom, you may return, and a mod will explain why you were kicked. *It is NOT appropriate to argue about being kicked. This will almost always result in an actual ban from chat. *Kicks may be given after warnings, or may be given in place of a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Banning *Being "banned" from chat means you are removed from chat and may not return for a specified period of time. *Bans range in length from three days to infinite. *Bans will usually come after a kick has been given and ignored. However, bans may be given after an ignored warning, or without a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Blocking *Violations of these policies will results in warnings, and, when necessary, blocks. The length of a block will vary, and depends on the severity of the offense, any previous bad behavior, and the blocking mod's discretion. *Severe offenses may not get warnings, but skip straight to blocks. This is to be decided at admin discretion.